


The Librarians: One Missed Call

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for a meme on tumblr. Post 2x05 (and the hollow men). A tad angsty, a little bit hopeful and a dash of sweetness. Evlynn. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: One Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PyreWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/gifts).



**One Missed Call**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Eve watched with pride as the junior Librarians walked out of the main room of the Annex, tired and dirty but still alive. When they disappeared from view, she fished her phone out of her pocket. She had been ignoring the silenced device ever since they started running and it had been nearly three hours since she last checked it.

She clicked the top button, bringing the phone to life. Her hands stilled when she saw the first notification on her screen.

"Missed Call  
Flynn Carsen"

He had called an hour ago, while they were still trapped underground. "Didn't realise we still had phone service down there," she mumbled to herself. 

Walking over to her table, she sunk into her chair. She threw her phone on the table angrily. Flynn had called. He'd called her and she didn't answer. He was definitely going to think she was avoiding him. 

Wait, was she? 

She should have had felt the vibration in her pocket. She should have known her phone was ringing.

"No," she told herself firmly. "Underground earthquake. Of course I didn't feel it. Everything was vibrating." She crossed her arms and tapped her fingers. Shaking her head, she sighed at herself. "Great, now even I'm talking to myself."

Eve eyed her phone. She wasn't a teenager. The phone wasn't going to ring by itself again, especially if Flynn thought she was avoiding him after he left. She should call him. After all, he had made the effort.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her phone. She clicked on his name. The phone started dialling his number as a picture of a smiling Flynn kissing her on the cheek appeared on her screen. Eve smiled at the memory. Flynn had stolen her phone to take that picture and set it as his contact photo. She had threatened to change it but she loved the picture too much. And now, despite everything, she still wouldn't. 

When she heard the click of the line connecting, she put it to speaker.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring.

Maybe he was busy, she thought. After all, he was the Librarian.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring.

Or maybe he was sleeping, she added to herself. He could be on the other side of the world for all she knew.

Ring, ring. Click. "Please leave a message--"

Eve ended the call. Their picture disappeared from her screen. Locking her phone, she put it down on the table again. 

An eye for an eye. She had missed Flynn's call and he had missed hers. They kept missing each other, never in sync. It was like a game, and both of them were losing.

Sighing, she picked up her phone and stood up. Smiling sadly at the device, she shoved it into her pocket. Maybe next time they'll get lucky and connect. But for now it wasn't meant to be.

Fin.

\--

A/N: See, I'm not all that bad. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
